


Lost

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, musings, sometime around the second ahm arang arc timelinewise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: What is adrift in the sands can be found again





	Lost

Not Ul’dan, not a street rat, not Ala Mhigan, not much of anything. Not a Warrior of Light, not really. She might have that crystal, she might be gifted, but what did that meant when she always ran?

Was she still running? Sure she was stepping into more of the duties within Wanderer’s League now, but the pain still lingered. The need to always do, to never stay still, else the grief catch up with her. And now here she was, in sands she did not know. Or did she? Everything was hauntingly familiar here, in strange ways. Many seemed like specters in these sands, the work with little purpose. Couldn’t mine like they used to. And too many losses.

It was familiar, hauntingly so.

To see those who had not lost hope, to see the Talos run again by hers and their efforts, to see a girl who felt as lost as she was find purchase and hope and strength in others…

...her heart was so broken but maybe, maybe, she could finally see what it was all along that made home.

The people who loved her, with whom she would give anything for. Who truly would always help guide her through the sands.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small characterization piece for one of my gals.


End file.
